Laughter Is The Best Medicine
by TheCat'sMeow2124
Summary: Loki wants to make amends with the Avengers and is placed under the watch of his brother for the time being. Fury agree's against his better judgment and allows him to work with the team. Although with all the "Badness" in him. Our hero's need to teach him to be "Good". And who better to teach goodness than superheros... Right? Rated T for language.


Hey! How are you all doing? I'm good. Just started college and I'm enjoying it. Here is another Avengers story I'm working on. It's kind of a prequel to Captain Who? And I know Coulson died, but I can't imagine the Avengers without him. So I kept him alive!

I do not own the Avengers or anything else that you may recognize.

* * *

Loki stood scowling at his brother as he transported them both back to Asgard. When they reappeared, they were outside the palace throne room. Loki looked around with little surprise and slight disgust. Thor put his hand on Loki's back and gently pushed him forward towards the doors. Entering the throne room, Loki took note that there were no guards and that only his mother and father were present.

Both brothers walked towards their parents. Odin's face was unreadable and Frigga looked as if she was about to cry. Odin had opened his mouth to say something to either Loki or Thor; neither knew because Frigga cut him off. She rushed toward Loki and pulled him into a hug and began to quietly sob on his shoulder. At that moment any hate or malice Loki felt in in heart melted. As much as Loki wanted to hug his mother in return, to tell her it was ok; he could not do anything due to the handcuffs.

Frigga pulled away from her son and smiled. "I am relieved you are safe, my son."

The three men in the room knew there was more that Frigga wanted to say but nothing else was said. She looked at the muzzle on his face and frowned. Frigga put her hands on the sides of the muzzle, removing it from Loki's face and threw the accursed thing to the floor. Before anything else was said between them, a voice rang out through the throne room.

"Loki, I know you feel pain, hatred and I know it hurts. Son explain what you did that put you in this position, I would like to hear it from you alone; the excuse for your rash actions."

Loki's brow furrowed. "I have no excuse for my actions, father. I let the Jotuns into Asgard. I sent the Destroyer after Thor. I tried to extirpate the Jotuns and Jotunheim itself. You already know the reason behind my actions. I felt inferior to Thor and I hated it. I felt that I was not good enough in your eyes. I wanted to prove to you that even though I am not your son I could still make you proud." Loki's voice practically dripping with venom.

"Loki my son I cannot allow your actions to go unpunished. While I believe you have suffered and paid for your crimes against Asgard, you now owe Midgard the same."

Thor looked between them and interjected before anything else was said.

"Father, if I may? I have an idea on how to teach Loki a lesson about what he has done. I would like to return to Midgard with him in my company. I think it is best if Loki learns to appreciate Midgard and its inhabitants after the destruction he has caused. The man, Nicholas Fury, whom is in charge of the team I work with, will also have a hand in this."

Odin and Frigga looked at each other with shock expressions; neither believing the idea that came out of their eldest mouth. Odin cleared his throat to end the awkward moment.

"I think that is a fitting sentence for your brother unless that is, Loki does not agree to this." Odin said while staring down Loki. Loki shook his head no and placed his hands behind his back.

"Very well then, Loki Odinson you will remain on Midgard under the supervision of your brother until you have learned your lesson about your pointless conquest. I know what has lead you down this road and I am truly sorry, son. Please understand that I only kept the truth from you so you would never feel different, as an outcast or alone, I am sorry." Odin rose from the throne, walked towards Loki and pulled him into a hug. Releasing his son, Odin took a step back.

"Are you sure that this is the best decision for your brother, Thor?" Frigga asked worried.

"I am sure mother." Thor replied confidently.

"Thor, I am sure that the events that have occurred on Midgard would not make your brother welcomed. How do you know if this Nicholas Fury would be tolerable with your decision to take Loki back to Midgard with you? " Odin asked with a raised eyebrow, half skeptical about the idea. "Are you absolutely sure?" Odin said repeating his wife's words.

"Yes father, I am sure." Thor replied with a smile of determination to his parents.

* * *

On Midgard.

"No, I am not alright with the idea of Loki being on Earth, especially after what's happened!" Fury replied with a look of anger.

The Avengers sat and watched the argument between the earthling and the god unfold, some straying a glance at the source of the argument sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. The muzzle and handcuffs removed before both had entered the facility. He was currently looking at the ground, occasionally looking up at the argument taking place with a lethargic expression on his face.

"But my brother did not mean what he did." Thor said and turned towards Loki.

"Tell them Loki." Thor said with encouragement.

Loki did not answer at first. Loki looked at Thor, than to Fury and then passed his gaze over the six Avengers currently sitting in the room.

"I have no quarrel with you and your people. I acted on my desire for power and although I do not regret my decision, I will expiate for my actions." Loki said with a defiant and somewhat bored look on his face.

"I'm sorry; I have a hard time believing you. You come to Earth to rule it, bring mass destruction to New York City, almost get us all blown to kingdom come with a nuke and you expect me to give you a second chance to make things right?" Fury asked bewildered and angry.

"Why not?" Loki said with a playful smile.

"Director Fury please, I give you my word that Loki will be on his best behavior. Isn't that right brother?" Thor said as his hand clapped Loki's shoulder and slightly squeezed it.

"Yes, I will be a… model citizen." Loki said with a slight sneer at the last part and then gave a smile.

Fury looked between both brothers and sighed.

"Fine, but…" Fury stopped there and pointed his finger to Loki.

"Mark my words, one wrong move and I will personally make sure that you never see the light of day again."

"Considered them marked, Nicholas." Loki said with a smile and a nod.

Fury huffed and looked at the six Avengers. "Well, don't any of you have something to say?" His gaze passed over Tony Stark. "Wait, Stark you always have something to say; am I right?"

"Actually you are. I personally don't mind Loki being here; he wants to make amends, he can. There's nothing wrong with that." Tony said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but if I may remind you that he tried to kill us all and made Clint and the professor his little puppets." Steve Rogers added.

"So what, he was going through a phase, don't we all?"

"I'm not going to win this argument with you, am I?"

Tony smiled. "Nope."

"Enough, the both of you." Fury said. "We will continue this discussion tomorrow in the meantime Thor, I would prefer that Loki stay here for the night. Just so we can keep him under surveillance."

"Or in your case, keep an eye on him." Tony said under his breath to Bruce next to him then snickered. Natasha who was sitting on the opposite side of Tony smacked him upside the head for the comment. "Ow." Tony said while rubbing the side of his head. After he tended to his head, picked up his phone and began to watch something.

Thor looked to Loki. "Is fine with you Loki?'

Loki nodded his head and stood up.

"Very well Agent Coulson, please escort Loki to where he will be spending the night."

"Yes sir." He turned to Loki. "Come with me, please." Loki took a few steps and was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that the hand belonged to his brother. Thor pulled Loki into a hug and then held him at arm's length.

"We will work this out brother, I swear."

Loki gave a small smile to Thor, nodded his head and followed Agent Coulson off through the building.

After they left, the Avengers and the Director looked at each other.

"Well?" Came the voice of Bruce Banner. "What now?"

"Now, we see how this works out." Fury replied.

"Sir, you don't honestly think this is going to work. Do you?" Natasha said.

Fury sighed. "I hope but if he's going to be around for a while, we're going to need a fail safe."

Just then a laugh emitted for Tony Stark while he was watching something on his phone.

"Is there a problem Mr. Stark?" Fury said with his hands on his hips.

Tony looked up. "No but, I think I found the perfect fail safe option for Loki."

"And what may that be Stark?" Fury asked.

Tony then smiled a smile that would rival the God of Mischief himself. "In due time my friends, in due time." And with that, Tony Stark stood up, pocketed his phone and walked out with a bounce in his step. Each of the remaining Avengers looking at each other, fearing for the worst and hoping for the best.

* * *

Yep there it is. I should have the next chapter up within the month. If college life permits it. If you find any spelling or grammatical errors, feel free to shoot me a PM.


End file.
